Among the most popular amusement rides, particularly in warmer climates and during the Summer season, are water rides. Most water rides involve a floatation device or vehicle which travels in a downstream direction along a chute or channel in which water flows. The channel is typically provided with curves and one or more downhill sections which enable the vehicle to achieve sufficient speed to impart thrill to, and splash water on, the passengers.
One such conventional flotation vehicle is a circular raft with an outer annular tube formed from rubberized material or the like, which is air filled and deformable, such as that shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,251. Mounted inside the annular tube is a passenger platform including a plurality of passenger seats. This vehicle is free floating when the depth of water in the channel is sufficient, and is popular because it can bounce from one wall of the channel to the opposite wall, causing the vehicle to turn in unpredictable ways. However, the speed of the raft is typically determined by the speed of the water, and is relatively slow. Thrill can be imparted by allowing the raft to travel down an inclined, downhill section where the force of gravity can accelerate the vehicle until it encounters the pooled water at the base of the incline, causing the water to splash and spray upwards and outwards, often splashing the passengers. However, even with very steep or long inclined sections, the rafts tend to travel straight down the incline, allowing the passengers to prepare for the impact with the water at the base of the incline (the "splash point"), thus preventing the ride from being very thrilling.
Therefore, the need exists for providing a water amusement ride with more thrill, and in particular, for disorienting or otherwise preventing the passengers in the vehicle from anticipating the splash point.